


Spoiled Rotten

by curlsandcrown



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: Veronica is spoiling Betty and Jughead's newborn son, leading Betty to feel like a terrible mother and friend.





	Spoiled Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He’s spoiled rotten
> 
> Warnings: mentions of anxiety, hints of postpartum depression if you squint

When Henry Forsythe Jones was born, Jughead was sure that Betty would be the one to spoil him the most. But, oh no, Veronica Lodge took one look at her godson and started talking about all of the things that he just had to have. He was barely a week old before deliveries were being made to their house almost daily, waking the baby up every single time, and Veronica spent all the time possible at the Cooper-Jones household. 

“Veronica,” Betty said with a sigh as she settled onto the couch next to her best friend, who was too busy staring down at Henry to look up. “I feel like you live here.” 

It wasn’t a complaint exactly. Betty loved having Veronica there to help her out, especially with Jughead having to go back to work earlier than planned, but Betty was starting to feel guilty. Like she was doing something wrong having Veronica over all the time.

The worst part was she was concerned that she couldn’t take care of her child by herself. Throughout her pregnancy, she had been worried about how she would feel once the baby was born, thanks to her history of anxiety, and she needed to be alone with her own son. Henry was almost a month old and she hadn’t spent more than a few days completely alone with him. If it wasn’t Veronica, it was Polly and the twins, or her mom, and even Cheryl once. 

Veronica seemed to sense that something was wrong and finally tore her gaze away from the sleeping baby and looked up at Betty. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but it was a bit messier than usual, and she was chewing on her lip nervously. 

“What is it?” Veronica asked worriedly. “I don’t mind being here all the time.” She shook her head and stood up, walking across the room to place Henry in his sleeper (a gift from Veronica) and immediately settled herself back next to Betty. She grabbed her hand. And that was all it took for Betty to let everything out, feeling even guiltier with every word that came out of her mouth. 

“You’re spoiling him, a-and it’s too much. I barely get to be with my son and I need it to be just us sometimes or I’m going to go crazy. What if he likes you better than me because he’s spoiled rotten? I need you to stop.” 

Once all the words were out, Betty closed her eyes. Her hand was shaking even as Veronica was holding onto her and when she finally lifted her eyes back up, there was no anger or sadness in best friend’s eyes. As always, there was only understanding there, and before she knew what was happening, Veronica was wrapping her up in a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry, Betty,” Veronica whispered against her shoulder. “I wasn’t trying to spoil him, I was trying to spoil both of you by being here to help whenever you need it.” They parted and Veronica looked at her with that Lodge grin. “You know I go overboard sometimes, but I will reel it in, and stop dropping in unannounced. We’re not roommates anymore.” 

“You’re not mad?” Betty asked in surprise. 

“Oh, god, no,” Veronica laughed and shook her head. “I love you and Henry and even Jughead sometimes, but Archie keeps telling me I might as well move in here. And, just between us, I’m totally not ready for a family.” 

A small laugh escaped Betty’s lips and she rolled her eyes at herself. “If you’re anything like this with your kids, you’re going to be amazing.” 

“You already are an amazing mother,” Veronica replied, hugging Betty to her side. “I’m going to go back to being Aunt Veronica and you let me know when you need something. But… don’t be surprised if a few more packages come this week.”

Betty laughed louder this time, covering her mouth quickly when she remembered that her son (her son) was asleep a few feet away. 

“Thanks for being here for us,” Betty said before relaxing against her best friend and looking over toward Henry. “I do appreciate everything you’ve done, but it’s time I do this alone more.”

Veronica nodded enthusiastically and they sat there in silence for a few more minutes before Betty spoke up once again. 

“We’re going to be fine, the two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's not our usual Bughead-centric fic, but it was nice writing this friendship. Written by R. 
> 
> Visit us on Tumblr (curlsandcrown) and feel free to send us a request. We're having a lot of fun working on one right now. 
> 
> J + R


End file.
